


bones of an elder god

by goodnightmoonz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Flirting, Future Fic, I have to write this, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Rating May Change, References to Jane Austen, Sibling Bonding, Sort Of, Warnings May Change, but more like, i just got the AU idea and was like, idk really what this is, lots of, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightmoonz/pseuds/goodnightmoonz
Summary: The Fire Nation, land of power and strength, is proud to announce the ascension of his Righteousness Prince Zuko to the seat of Fire Lord. At thirteen years old he is the youngest Fire Lord in our great nation’s history and may his reign be long and prosperous. May the March of Civilization continue and Agni bless us all.-Royal Decree from the desk of the minister of pressA Fire Lord Zuko AU full of political intrigue and fun?
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), sort of - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. of fire and revelation

_The Fire Nation, land of power and strength, is proud to announce the ascension of his Righteousness Prince Zuko to the seat of Fire Lord. At thirteen years old he is the youngest Fire Lord in our great nation’s history and may his reign be long and prosperous. May the March of Civilization continue and Agni bless us all._

_\- Royal Decree from the desk of the Minister of the Press_

* * *

Hurried footsteps pound along the elegant polished furnishes of the Royal palace, servants glare at the offender knowing their day has gotten harder. The Princess hates dirty floors, she hates laziness more.

The offender in his haste doesn’t notice the glares of the servants, too busy holding his skirts. He clenches a scroll in his right hand, urgency written across his face. He bustles past the secretaries and nods at the guards, who study him suspiciously.

“This is a matter of national security! You must let me pass,” the guards share a nervous glance. “If you want to answer to the Fire Lord’s wrath be my guest!” Sure enough, they step aside letting the nervous old man pass.

He quickly approaches keeping his head down, kneeling in front of the wall of flames. His lord’s face barely visible behind the flames, he waits to be addressed.

“Minster Kim, what is it now?” The voice booms over the room, making the old man sweat, not from the heat of the flames.

“Urgent news, your Highness.” the man takes moment to swallow a lump in his throat, too long for the Fire Lord.

“I would like to hear this news, Kim. If it is not too much trouble for you, if it is I believe I can find a man of your talents elsewhere.”

A large bead of sweat drips down his forehead, “I apologize, My Lord. The news well…” more dryness coats the man’s throat making it impossible to speak.

“By Agni,” the Fire Lord sighs and signals with his hands, “Guards, please retrieve the scroll from the former minister and get him out of my sight.”

The now-former minister’s eyes widen as strong hands lock around his arms hauling him up. Another yank the scroll from him, “No! My Lord! Please, think of my children.” The Fire Lord holds a hand up, halting his guards. But unluckily for the man, he rambles on, “I have only ever served you and your noble father faithfully.”

The Fire Lord open hand bunches in a fist at the mention of his father, “Hurry guards, I care not for swabbing of an old man.”

At that, the man is hauled from the room his cries follow him out. A guard approaches and kneels holding the scroll in his hands, “Here, My Lord.”

The Fire Lord lowers the wall of flames and gets a glimpse of the man behind the helmet and sees not a man but a boy, not much younger than himself, “Thank you.”

Rough skin meets smooth paper, he notes that it carries the blue seal of the Water Tribe, he thumbs the wax. His golden eyes scan the characters, both of his eyes widen.

He drops his hand and nearly falls into his throne, eye staring blankly. It is deathly still in the throne of the Fire Lord, only the nervous breaths of the guards make a noise. Then all of sudden there is a burst of flame extending the wall high in the air, dangerously close to the wooden roof, then it falls.

The Fire Lord’s fists are bunched, his crown glints in the light, he says in an inscrutable voice, “Send for my sister.” A breath, “The Avatar has been found.”


	2. of ice and reunions part 1

_Our intel leads us to believe that the Northern Water Tribe plans a merger with its sister tribe the Southern Water Tribe. The response is overall positive, even the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe lending his support, yet some still resist such a move. It is not lost on our operatives the muddled reasons for such an endeavor, nevertheless, a united Water Tribe presents a threat to the Nation._

_\- Memo to the Fire Lord from the Minister of Intelligence_

* * *

“You see her yet?” A nervous voice asks, staring off into the sea.

  
“Still no. It has only been five minutes since you asked last time,” the woman rolls her blue eyes.

“Hey! I don’t know if you can sense anything with your ‘magic water’! It’s a perfectly responsible assumption,” her brother shrieks, lifting his hands in indignation.

His sister rolls her eyes, “You're a grown man, Sokka. Stop acting like a child,” he sputters for a rebuttal. She smirks before saying, “I don’t think she will be impressed by a 26-year-old child.”

Sokka frowns at that, his voice cracks when he says “Well-,” he stops himself when Katara begins to laugh.

“Hey!” Sokka says as Katara doubles over, “What is so funny?!?” Katara just takes a glance at his offended stance and her laughs start anew. Sokka’s face reddens as he says, “You’re not being very ladylike, Katara.”

Katara immediately sobers at that, remembering her place. She is the daughter of the Chief, she can’t be seen in public in such a state, she is to be seen not heard. She strengthens up, folding her arms in her long sleeves, “Of course, I apologize brother.”

Sokka frowns and wants to apologize, he didn’t expect this reaction from her. But he understands why, her handmaidens can be strict, carrying their Northern values with them. He just now notices the ever-present handmaidens are missing today, he smirks at his sister. He opens his mouth to apologize before her voice interrupts him.

“The ship is coming,” she points a delicate hand out towards a blank horizon.

Sokka frowns not seeing anything but he still can help the apprehension in his voice, “What? Where?”

A small barely-there smile fits across his sister’s face, “‘Magic water’ remember. She should be here in about ten minutes.”

Sure enough, does he see the ship on the horizon, the blue sails fluttering in the wind. All words die in his throat as those ten minutes pass in silence.

The ship docks and he can barely focus as he thinks of what his first words should be to her, he doesn’t notice the crowd forming. He wrings his hands nervously as servants make their way down the ship, all with polite smiles carrying a variety of bags. He scans every face nodding to those that call for it, shaking hands with various faceless dignitaries. Then he freezes it’s her, the woman of his dreams.

She smiles so sweet he thinks he has cavities, she makes her way down the boat. Elegant purple skirts trailing after her, her long hair is put up ornate with jewels and ivory. She locks onto him and blushes looking away choosing to greet his sister instead.

The woman smiles at her and says in a sigh, “Katara it is so good to see you again! It has been too long.”

Katara smiles and hugs her, carrying not if it is ‘improper’ this woman is the only one in the world who could possibly understand what she is going through. The woman freezes not used to hugs but eventually melts like ice in the sun. Katara sighs into her hair, “Yue, I’m so happy you’re here.”

They stand there for a beat just embracing, two women burdened by their station, one thriving and the other languishing. There is a hand on Katara’s arm pulling her back all too soon, she looks down at the offending hand, her blue eyes resembling wrathful whirlpools.

“Come now, Princess. You should know better,” comes the tired voice of her head handmaiden, Auka.

So they found her, Katara pulled away, her anger disappearing to resignation. She knows better than to cause a scene in front of such important people, well at least 24 years old her does. The Katara from even just five years ago would be raising the ocean with her fury but with age comes wisdom. She knows when to pick her battles, so she backs away from Yue’s concerned face, her eyes staring down.

Yue looks from her to her brother who looks like he is about to combust, “Prince Sokka, it is good to see you again as well.” She tries to keep her voice as professional as possible but blush does sprinkle her cheeks.

Sokka blinks at her a couple of times, standing agape. There Yue stands as beautiful as ever just as he remembers her with the same kind smile. The way the sunlight catches her ivory hair leaves him just as speechless as he was as a teenager, his brain doesn’t compute how rude he is until a strong elbow to his side wakes him up.

“Oh..um,” his blue eyes meet Yue’s and he can see her amusement. He relaxes at that just now realizing how nervous he was that she has changed, but he knows she is still his girl, “Princess Yue, I can wait to see more of you over this next week.” 

Yue’s smile falters and he regrets his words. He spent weeks trying to find the right words to say to her and in his time of action he comes up blind. He splitters out a formal greeting he would give to any traveling dignitary and feels ashamed. 

Yue, a girl who has always known politics and trained to put her personal feelings aside, nods her head politely. But she can’t hide the hurt in her eyes as she turns her head back to Katara, “We better get going, wouldn’t you agree Princess?”

Katara nods at her, already noticing the glances of the nobles of the North spearing them, the disapproving looks given to the Chief's eldest children. They never have approved of her, they barely permit Sokka’s ideas, but they can’t deny their royal blood. So they tolerate them, just so.

“Certainly.” Katara in her best royal voice says, “Auka can you see that Princess Yue’s entourage finds their way to their quarters.”

“Of course, your Highness,” Auka says, signaling to her army of servants.

“Oh and tell my father, Prince Sokka and I are going to show the Princess around. The tribe has quite changed since she last visited.” Katara says confidently, knowing Auka will have a problem with her alone, “Don’t worry Auka, I’ll have my brother with me and no one is in a dispute about his capability as a protector.”

Multiple blue eyes turn to the small servant woman, awaiting her rebuttal. Auka smiles bitterly knowing the Princess has won, she can’t dispute the crown prince’s capability as a warrior. She is smart that girl, Auka served the Northern Royal family before disembarking for the South a decade ago and Princess Katara of the Water Tribe is in a league of her own. What a force of nature that girl, she has made her life interesting, “As you wish, your HIghness.”

Katara smiles as the dock starts to clear up, Yue’s entourage witnessing the exchange knowing Princess Katara’s wit lives up to the rumors. A head guard salutes Yue before asking if she wishes for their accompany, she bushes them off. But she doesn’t carry the same presence as Katara so she authorizes them to follow from a distance.

Thus they depart, Katara elbows Sokka again, gesturing for him to offer Yue his arm. Sokka who has been caught up in his own mind still has the sense to do just that. He holds out his arm awkwardly and Yue smiles gratefully at him wrapping a hand around his arm.

In the uncomfortable silence, Katara says, “So how is your father doing? From your last letter, he sounded quite down.”

Yue hums at this noting the way the South has changed from a small handful of igloos to a bustling city in a few short years, “His health has greatly improved, the healers of the North are miracle workers.”

“I know,” Katara says a little bitterly.

Sokka can sense the awkwardness, this happens whenever waterbending is brought up, so he gestures with his free arm around the city. Showing off the various structures, “This place is probably unrecognizable to you, Yue. A lot can change in a decade,” Yue looks dejected, the wrong words, “It’s not as great of a city as your home but it’s getting there.”

“It’s great, Sokka,” Yue says eyes wide with wonder, “I’m amazed at how far you’ve come in such a short time.” She means that whole heartily, all around her are tall buildings and people thrumming around them, she can hear the shouts of merchants and the cries of children playing. It is like her home but somehow it is warmer here, maybe it’s the lack of looming ice walls or the swells of ice water in the street, or maybe it’s just the two people next to her.

Sokka blushes at her praise and puffs up his chest, “You know the idea for the plumbing system was mine,” Yue takes the bait and her eyes widen, “I had to come up with a way that wasn’t reliant on waterbenders. The idea is that-”

He is cut off by his sister, “She doesn’t want to hear about the miracles of plumbing, Sokka.”

“Hey! Plumbing is quite interesting mind you!” Sokka says turning to face his sister, he doesn’t realize he yanks Yue with him.

Katara lets out a giggle, “Excuse my brother, Yue. He is the village idiot.”

Sokka reddens ready to cause a scene but Yue lays a palm against his sleeve, “How lucky you too are to have each other.”

Katara punches Sokka in the arm and she can sense Auka’s disapproval from miles away, “I tell him that all the time. Who else would tell him his tunic is on backwards.”

“That was one time!” Sokka says embarrassed but it was worth it to hear Yue’s giggle.

They continue walking silently, Yue taking in the sights and sounds of their small home. She then asks, “Oh where are my manners! How are your father and Malina?”

“They are doing fine, happy as ever,” Katara says with a little bitterness.

Yue hums her approval, “How about little Sakari and Nanook? I can’t wait to meet them, the last time I saw them they were babies. And they never accompanied when you came to the North.”

Katara shakes her head fondly, “They’re nothing but trouble, luckily they aren’t benders or Dad would be dead.”

“What are you saying exactly, Katara? You don’t think a non-bender is strong enough to cause trouble?” Sokka asks, trying to put her in a trap. But Sokka isn’t as skilled as his sister in the war of words.

Katara rolls her eyes, ”You know what I mean, Sokka. It's just that I haven’t met one that can take me on yet, and that includes you, big brother.” Sokka huffs at that but Katara doesn’t want to have this argument so she changes the subject, “Sakari just can’t let Aang out of her sight, it’s kind of cute actually. I think she might have a crush.”

Yue frowns at this, “Aang?”

Sokka looks down on her concerned, “Energetic kid, always wants to go penguin sledding, vegetarian, big blue arrow on his head, kind of annoying.” Yue shakes her head no and only then does Katara connect the dots.

“Your dad didn’t tell you why you're here?” Katara asks, but she already knows the answer. Yue is too trusting, the perfect daughter. Katara loves her but can’t imagine being that way.

“Well, he said it was urgent and he needed my help since he has been sick lately. The healers didn’t want him to make such a long journey. Plus I didn’t question him too much and I wanted to see you guys again,” Yue says, she’s not like Katara, she doesn’t question and challenge. She just does what her father tells her. 

Sokka looks away from her clear eyes, “Well you see Katara and I found something a few months ago.”

Katara says bluntly, “The Avatar has returned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I split this chapter into two since I thought it would flow better, we will get into the real plot soon. Hopefully, things are starting to make sense, time-wise. Also, I know that the canon structure of the Water Tribes is different but I am changing it slightly to fit my work. That's the thing about fanfiction, you take what you want and leave the rest. So you will see characters from comics and elements of LOK. Anyway, I hope you guys liked and the upcoming chapters will be longer but that also means more wait sorry! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	3. of ice and reunions part 2

_It is true that before the war the South was subsidiary to the North, there was one superior Chief leading in the North who often took a spouse from the South. But our intelligence leads us to believe the acting Chief of the South, Hakoda, does not intend for this to be the case now. It is also worth mentioning that he has two children, a son Sokka and a waterbender daughter Katara, he has also taken a new wife and is expecting twins._

_\- Memo to the Fire Lord from the Minister of Intelligence_

* * *

Yue stood there mouth agape, speechless. She had so many questions but not the voice to ask them. But Sokka, a self-proclaimed master conversationalist broke the silence.

“You got to meet him, Yue. I totally expected him to be this old man but really he was just a kid, no more than 12. The first thing he asks is if Katara wanted to go penguin sledding. Can you believe it? Asleep for over 100 years and he asks to go penguin sledding,” Sokka says to the icy glare of his sister and the blank expression of Yue.

He tries again, "Sooooo, you like seal jerky, Yue? Auntie Ashuna’s is amazing, people come from all over just for it.” When she doesn’t respond he waves a hand in front of her face, “Earth to Princess Yue.”

A brown hand knocks him away from her face, “Sokka! Leave her alone for a second! Tui and La, do you ever turn off?” Katara folds her arms scowling.

“Excuse me for trying!!!” Sokka is a bit overdramatic.

At this Yue laughs the smallest of noises, one of Sokka’s favorite sounds, “I sorry, it’s just,” another giggle, “a little overwhelming.”

Katara smiles and takes Yue’s arm from Sokka who looks a little lovestruck and a little lost, both symptoms of the same disease, “Don’t worry it will get easier once you meet him. You’ll just think of Aang as just another annoying kid, not the legendary Avatar.” Yue doubts that will be the same for her, “Anyway, you have to tell me about what happened between you and that jerk Hahn.” 

🜂🜄

The Chief receives the ensemble from the North in his recently constructed palace, gone are his days spent in overcrowded igloos, he now lives up to the title of Nobel Chief. A leader his strong people can be proud of even though he can’t say he is glad about the changes. But it is what the North and his own people expect of him and his family. They are royalty, dignified, and sophisticated; but when he hears the sound of his children arguing he knows they will see through their facade. 

Katara points a finger in her brother’s face as he stomps ahead, their voices overlapping each other in a cacophony of complaints. Hakoda barely notices the small trailing figure of Princess Yue who looks upon the exchange with a mixture of amusement and longing.

Hakoda rubs at his forehead, he sees Katara’s handmaiden rush over whispering something in her ear. She turns a bit red-faced to see the crowded room of the Council and the Northern diplomates. She grimaces and knowing the whole impropriety will be blamed on her, it wouldn’t matter if Sokka started it or deserved it, that’s just the way things are.

She bows in front of her father, lifting up her skirts in the practiced way that has been drilled into her since childhood, “My apologies father, it has been a long morning.”

Hakoda smiles and in another life, he would tease her and says how she argues just like her mother, but life has taken him on a different path. He nods his approval but still lets a small smile escape his features.

She takes her seat to the right of Malina while Sokka after bowing takes the seat to his right, both sit ramrod straight. Hakoda then turns his attention to Yue who stands in the middle of the throne room, “Princess Yue daughter of the great Chief Arnook of the North, it is an honor to be in your presence.”

He bows his head to her which she returns fully, “The honor is all mine Chief Hakoda.”

Hakoda nods at her and a genuine smile, one only his family ever sees spread across his face, “I hope my children have given you a tour of our expanding city, gone are the days of igloos. Tu and La have blessed us with a strong workforce.”

Yue nods at this, “The South has greatly improved since my last visit, one day it might even rival Agna Qel'a grandness.”

Various nobles whisper at that and Hakoda lets out a hearty laugh, “Don’t let your father hear that one! The South would only be so lucky.” He gestures to the seat next to Sokka, “Please sit Princess.”

She bows one last time before taking the seat next to Sokka who exchanges nervous glances with the woman. Hakoda takes note of that, maybe he’ll write to Arnook, see what he thinks about those two. It is far from lost on the Chief that his children are getting older, both far beyond the normal marrying age but times are changing. At least that is what he insists on his advisors who suggest different matches every day, making it out to be a matter of national security.

A petulant dignitary breaks the momentary silence clearly anxious and fed up with Hakoda’s odd ways. In the North, Yue would not have been asked her opinion. Just the obituary greeting to honor her father but he has heard stories of the South’s backward ways, there are even rumors he permitted his daughter to be trained beyond healing. But those are just rumors, only servants and peasants are interested in such.

But he, like the rest of his party, is uneasy, “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way and everyone has finally arrived, shall we get done to a business, your Highness?”

Hakoda’s eyes flash to the man, not pleased at his tone, “Certainly, ah-what was it again?”

The man reddens, “Cupun, sir. I represent the merchants of the North on behalf of the Chief.”

Hakoda nods at this, “Well, Cupun of the merchants,” there are laughs at that, “I appreciate your eagerness but I was taking time reacquainting myself with the young Princess, it has been quite some time since we last saw each other. Trust me when I say our problem won’t disappear, they will still have time to discuss the worries of the merchants. The price of cabbage and fish for example.”

Cupun sinks into his chair when the room erupts into laughs, maybe the rumors are true. There is something in the water in the South.

“Now to business, if we must. I believe the trade agreement needs to be renegotiated following the completion of our construction,” Hakoda says.

Another brave noble after exchanging confused glances with his comrades speaks, “Forgive me, sir. But I believe there is a more urgent matter to discuss.”

Hakoda frowns at this feigning ignorance, “If you mean the Avatar, I believe he can wait till after we discuss new tariffs.”

A different older and louder noble says, “We traveled across the world to see this ‘so-called’ Avatar with our own two eyes. Not to change perfectly good treaties!”

“By ‘perfectly good’ you mean ‘wildly unfair’ then you are correct for the first time in your life, sir.” Comes the voice of Katara surprising the foreigners who are not used to the daughter of the Chief's frequent opinions at meetings, “Listen to my father when he is to say the Avatar will wait. If you are too impatient to abide by our one rule, I believe your ship is still docked. Send my regards to Arnook.”

The old men mouth’s stand agape at the outburst of the Princess, each waiting for the reprimand from her father. But instead of yells and harsh words, a warm laugh echoes the chamber. The men turn their heads to see the Chief barreled over in laughter.

The Prince says, “What Katara said.”

Hakoda’s laughs start to impede as he says, “It would be wise to listen to my daughter gentlemen, she never loses. Now about those taxes.”

🜂🜄

Yue shoes make a small click against the hard ice lining the floor of the small palace, the cold has a habit of consuming you. It melts and freezes into your bones, one that is all the more present in lonely nights at the top of the world. 

If she was to look down she would see her image reflected at her. Elegant purple, shining white, glittering jewels and all. A smile that is never quite true and eyes that don’t shine as they used to. Such is how clean the floors are in the Royal Palace, at least back home.

Here at her sister tribe, it is not quite so. Everything down South seems more...relaxed. The people talk freely, the women work outside of homes, and the children playing in the streets.

Although the strict social frameworks hallmark of the Water Tribe remain if Katara hesitance and barely concealed wrath are any indications. Not even the progressive South can rid centuries of belief and custom. Yue doubts they ever could.

She feels a presence next to her and lifts her head to see Sokka staring down at her with an inscrutable expression. They both blush when their eyes meet, turning their heads away sheepishly.

“Can you get any more ridiculous,” Katara exclaims, pushing ahead of them rolling her eyes.

“Hey! I have no idea what you are talking about!” Sokka says but his blush tells another story.

Katara turns, the light reflects off her necklace and the jewels in her hair creating a glow around her. That is another thing that has changed about her friend, gone are the days of simple braids and an unscrubbed face. Yue expects she has a whole army to dress her in the morning, much as she does. She also wonders if the yards of silk and throng of servants make her feel claustrophobic as well.

Presently, Katara rolls her eyes, “Sure. Whatever you say, Sokka.”

Sokka huffs at that as they divulge into, what is becoming a common, an argument. As Yue watches the siblings bicker she can’t help but feel jealous of her counterpart in the South. Katara is everything she isn’t; strong-willed, smart, witty, a bender, yet still kind and caring. She is the type of woman that your eye can’t look away from while Yue blends into the crowd. She doubts that if she wasn’t born a Princess that her existence would even be acknowledged at all, that she wouldn’t matter.

For Katara being a Princess doesn’t matter, any life she would be born in she would command. Yue thinks that being royalty might even hold Katara back, limiting her, while it does the opposite for Yue. A Princess is all she knows, a title she knows well, that she even fails at.

It is not beyond her that the greatest duty she owes her people is an heir to the throne and she is not fooled by how badly she has failed at that. Her engagement ended and she had no other prospects. And her father’s age is ever-increasing and she doubts the Council would take her as Chief, even given no other choice.

She must make a sacrifice to better her people, it’s the job of a Princess. Her body, herself, her soul for her people.

Yue thinks Katara does not understand what it takes to be a Princess. Beyond all that finery and perfume, there must be a sense of duty and sacrifice. Hopefully, Katara will learn this before it is too late.

Yue doesn’t even notice the small group has come to a stop until her body hits a hard surface. She nearly falls over, gripping the cold wall for balance. She looks to see it wasn’t a wall she ran into but Sokka’s back.

Katara is grabbing her arm, “Are you okay, Yue? Anything hurt?” 

As Yue looks up she sees genuine concern in the siblings’ eyes, it ignites something in her. “Yes, I am fine. I was just lost in my thoughts, I wasn’t looking where I was going. I apologize.”

Sokka waves her off, “No big deal. I’m a tough man, I can take it.”

Yue doesn’t even have to look at Katara to see her eyes rolling, “Really, a ‘tough man’? You won’t happen to be the same man who screamed when a harmless cuttlefish grazed his foot? Or the man who is still afraid of the dark or has an irrational fear of worms?”

Sokka goes to respond, but Katara holds a hand silencing him, “We really don’t have time for this. We’re here.”

At those words, Yue is reminded of her true mission, the Avatar.

After a tense hour of negotiation, of which the South reigned supreme, it was finally decided that Yue would meet the Avatar on behalf of the North. Hakoda refused to let all the dignitaries join her, afraid it will overwhelm the boy who has been through so much. They stubbornly agreed to send the Princess as their embassy.

Presently, Sokka holds one fist over the door which she presumes holds the bridge between worlds. He looks her in the eye, “You ready?”

She nods once, steeling herself for what surely will be a once in a lifetime experience. Her eyes are locked ahead as the door swings open, she has to lower her eyes to see a bald smiling boy.

His smile is wide as he floats on a ball made of air in front of her, “Hi! You must be Sokka’s pretty girlfriend that Katara always mentions! Princess Yue!”

Yue blushes at that, she hears Katara’s giggles from behind her, as wide innocent gray eyes stare up at her, “Er...Sokka’s not my boyfriend. But other than that you are correct.” She bows, “Princess Yue of the Water Tribe, the only child of Chief Arnook. It is an honor to meet you, young Avatar.”

There is silence for a beat before she tentatively looks up, a strong gust of wind hits her as the Avatar spinning on his ball of air says, “I always hated all the formalities the monks would say. So just call me Aang. And I’ll call you Yue.” He smiles wide at her and Yue guesses he knows nothing of the time he woke up in. If he did then surely that bright smile wouldn’t grace his childish face.

She blinks at the boy a bit lost for words until Katara brushes past her into the room, “Where’s Sakari? She is usually always here.”

Aang looks guiltily away from Katara, “I think she went to her mother, we had a tiring day,” Katara crosses her arms and gives Aang a look and Yue thinks she is looking at her mother for a second. Within moments the Avatar cracks, “I’m sorry Katara! She just begged me to let her go gliding with me and I just couldn’t say no! Then there was an accident, but it’s okay! She just sprained her ankle, the healers fixed her no problem. So really if you think about it’s like nothing even happened!”

Katara lowers her arms and sighs at this, “Still Aang, you should know better. Sakari is a little fragile, you have to be careful. It could have ended way worse and my father would have killed you, Avatar or not. Don’t do that again.”

Aang nods at that dejected, Sokka slaps a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Women, my friend, is a riddle you can never solve.”

Katara rolls her eyes at her brother, a retort on her tongue but Yue, both having questions and feeling a migraine forming from their constant arguing and teasing, asks, “So...Aang, I have questions on behalf of my people.”

Aang nods at her and cautiously says, “Okay.” Katara and Sokka share a nervous look.

Yue nods and says frankly, “What happened to you? Why did you disappear for so long?”

Aang looks nervously away meeting Katara’s eyes, she gives him a short nod, he turns back to Yue, “We might want to sit down, it’s kind of a long story.”

🜂🜄

Yue moves her arm in the lone light beam streaming from the moon, it dances across her rings creating a memorizing show. If she were to pretend as she did as a child she could feel the moon caressing her. On many nights spent alone in her ivory tower, the moon became a sort of guardian, a friend. She thinks now that it was just her overactive imagination about the moon comforting her like an old friend, nevertheless, the moon has always been a source of comfort for the Princess. Especially now when she feels her life has taken her on an unexpected path.

Yue is pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of a door opening. She looks in the low light to see three familiar faces. A lantern is illuminated to reveal the face of Katara behind her is her father and brother, the former of which is rubbing his eyes adjusting to the light.

Hakoda yawns as he takes a seat across from her, “Now what is this that has my children waking me in the middle of the night that couldn’t wait till morning?”

Yue looks apologetic as she says, “I apologize Chief Hakoda for any discomfort I may have caused. But I have urgent news.”

The small family all share the same surprised expression, Sokka nears Yue as he says, “What do you mean, Yue?”

Yue looks down at her hand where it meets the moonbeam, “I just received word from my father.”

Katara’s eyes widen, “Is he alright?”

Yue’s eyes flash up, “Oh no! He is in good health, thank Tui and La. This is another matter,” she looks back up at the nearly identical three sets of eyes, “My father has just received word from the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord requests the presence of the Avatar immediately.”

The lantern is dropped on the table, leaving only Sokka’s face visible. He, a man whose mouth works faster than his brain says, “What? What does this mean?”

Katara steps into the light with an inscrutable expression on her face, “It means we are going to the Fire Nation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter feels a little jumpy and rushed but I realized I was spending way too much time with this part so I just tried to wrap it up. So we can have some real fun!
> 
> I hope you guys like my Yue! She is such a blank slate in canon but I’ve always felt like she can be so much more. A Princess willing to sacrifice everything for her people, that suffers in silence for them, like that quote from Star Wars, “She was... very beautiful. Kind, but sad,” was my main inspiration for writing Yue in this way. How you all enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> (Also don't expect a constant update schedule, I just publish these when I finish them but I do aim for once a week)

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! While working on a new chapter for ['perspectives'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789500) my mind got away from me again and was like 'why not make another WIP' and I thought hell yeah. So that is what we have here and if you guys are confused, good. Questions will be answered, so hold in tight for this entry of 'good for Zuko' universe. 
> 
> Here is my socials [tumblr](https://goodnightmoonz.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/goodnightmoonz) (which I use less).


End file.
